1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivoting assembly, and more particularly to a pivoting assembly with good lubrication for a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computer are becoming extremely popular tools in many fields because of their compact nature. A pivoting assembly is arranged between the control unit and display unit of the notebook computer, such that the display unit is attached to the body of the computer, can be pivotally rotated relative to the body and be positioned at any desired angle. The conventional pivoting assembly substantially comprises a base, a pivoting axle extending through the base and multiple disk springs having a central hole through which the pivoting axle extends. The base and the pivoting axle are connected to the body and display unit respectively, such that the display unit can be positioned at any desired angle relative to the body by the tension and friction of the disk springs.
However, the inner periphery of the central hole of the disk spring is easily worn out due to the friction with the pivoting axle. This will cause a gap between the central hole and the pivoting axle so as to reduce the positioning effect of the pivoting assembly. In addition, although lubricating oil can be added to the pivoting assembly to reduce wear, the lubricating oil easily dries out because the disk springs are outer structures.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved pivoting assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.